


Spanking

by lennongirl



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Just some random kinky thoughts about spanking and rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Never happened, I have no idea what I'm talking about, no money will be made, made it all up, lies, in one word: fiction!
> 
> Written in April 2004.

“You’ve been naughty again, haven’t you?“

“No, Viggo, I swear, I was just…”

“I know you were. Stop denying it.”

“Seriously, I…”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Viggo slowly walks around the table, eyeing Orlando from a small distance. The younger man trembles, not very much, but Viggo notices it anyway. He’s seen it too often before.

“Bend over,” he commands, and Orlando’s hands reach for the chair next to him, his hands gripping the back, it’s almost become a reflex by now.

“That’s good.”

Suddenly Viggo is behind him, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down; the boxers follow shortly after. It’s fast, but not fast enough.

Orlando whimpers when he feels fingernails scratching over his skin. He hears rustling – a newspaper? a magazine? – and then he feels it; it must be a magazine, glossy pages rolled and wrapped, the sticky paper hitting down on his exposed buttocks.

“Yikes!”

“That’s why you did it, hm?”

Another hit, coming down on nearly the same spot. 

“Fuck. Hurts.”

“That’s why I’m doing it.”

A third and fourth hit follow, and tears stream down Orlando’s face. Viggo never does anything half-heartedly. 

The next sound isn’t the whistling of the rolled pages as they sail through the air, but a thud as the mag lands on the floor. Viggo sinks onto his knees and admires his latest piece of art. Orlando’s round buttocks, almost pale under the tanned skin of body and legs surrounding them; decorated by a pair of red streaks, almost burning.

Viggo licks across the stripes he created, licks across the over-sensitive flesh and the moan coming from Orlando, a mixture of pain and appreciation, arouses him even further. 

He cups Orlando’s ass with both hands, trying to feel as much of it as possible. But it’s never enough, not for him. His thumbs meet in the middle, follow the path of the crease before dipping in between and pushing the cheeks apart.

His tongue darts out again to explore the newly opened area, laps around the hole a few times before finally entering it. 

Another moan, even deeper and louder than the one before, and oh so good.

Orlando grabs the back of the chair as hard as he can, maybe one of his nails has just splintered, but he doesn’t care. Even if he did care, he wouldn’t know, he can’t feel that kind of pain now. All his senses are assembled down there, where Viggo’s tongue is thrusting in and out of his body.

A new noise, another unzipping of pants. The rattling of a belt, Jeans falling down on the floor. Smacking noises from Viggo who draws his tongue out. The squeezing of a tube.

And then the thumbs are back, spreading Orlando’s ass once more, and he asks himself why he doesn’t have any muscles to do so himself, to open up completely to Viggo, just as he does in every other way possible.

Viggo enters him brutally and quickly, and finally Orlando cries out. And that’s when Viggo begins to get noisy, too, as if he needs a certain frequency to make him lose the restraint. Viggo doesn’t make love or have sex with Orlando, not tonight. He fucks him in the roughest way possible. And though it was intended to be a punishment, it’s anything else but that. 

 

~THE END~


End file.
